


Human Shield

by JasnNCarly



Series: Claudia and Jason [10]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "From Now On"





	Human Shield

“Sonny knows?”  
  
Jason didn’t know how the news emerged, but he betrayed his better judgment – Claudia deserved warning…her world was about to be blown apart.  
  
She struggled to breathe, tears instantly falling from her eyes, “John—he can’t—when Sonny tells him, I’ll lose everything.”  
  
Nothing he could say would make this secret easier to expose, especially when you got into the messy details.  
  
Jason didn’t attempt to give her false hope, utter empty assurances; instead, he took her hand in his and brought her within the sanctuary of his arms – the place where no harm could come to her.


End file.
